We are go to the future, guys!
by Miru-kun
Summary: Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh./ Discontinued?
1. Chap 1 : Sebuah Komik

Hola minna-chan! Masih ingat saya? Pastilah ingat, masa' lupa sama saya sih? Oya, kenapa saya bikin fic lagi? Entahlah, tanyalah pada otakku yang sudah eror ini (_ _) Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic De' KgJ dan AID mohon bersabar, hehe ^^

-WGF!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : Sementara K+ hehe ^^

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Typo, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, dan-dan-dan-dan MAMAAA~ -bacoked-

-WGF!-

Seorang bocah berambut blonde dan bermata shapire tengah asik membersihkan kamarnya. Ketika sedang membersihkan bawah tempat tidurnya, ia menemukan benda berdebu yang sepertinya sudah lama berada dibawah kasur tersebut. Ketika ia telah membersihkan seluruh debu yang menutupi komik tersebut, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"_A-apa? Ma-masa' sih? A-apa i-ini sung-sungguhan?"_

-WGF!-

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 1 : Sebuah Komik]

-WGF!-

BRAAAAAKKK!

Pintu didobrak oleh seseorang dengan tenaga banteng. Ke-15 orang yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing kaget bukan main.

Jus tomat yang sedang diminum Sasuke muncrat dari hidung, kripik kentang yang sedang dikunyah Couji keluar dari telinga, Shikamaru terjatuh dari tidurnya, Gambar yang dibuat Sai tumpah terkena tinta, rambut yang sedang disisir Neji kembali kusut, Onigiri yang dibuat Ino dan Hinata penyok, dan petikan gitar duo Inzuka menjadi kacau balau.

"Heh! Dobe! Jangan mendobrak pintu! Lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu ini!" marah Sasuke yang tidak terima akan kepergian jus tomatnya.

"Hosh.. hosh… Gomen minna, ada berita penting!" kata si Dobe setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada berita apa sih Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tadi, aku menemukan ini," kata Naruto- nama asli yang sebenarnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah komik bersampulkan seorang pria berambut blonde, bermata shapire dan mengenakan jubah dengan corak api.

"He? Bukankah itu Yondaime, ayahmu kan Naruto?" tanya Kiba tak mengerti.

"Aduh, kau ini! Rambut ayahku gondrong! Dan coba lihat! Disamping pria itu ada wanita berambut indigo, pria berambut coklat jabrik, dan masih banyak lagi tuh!" tunjuk Naruto.

"Dan lagi, ini adalah komik!" tambah Naruto cepat. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu cengo, tanpa terkecuali.

"K-kok s-sampulnya ber-bertuliskan namamu, Naruto?" tanya Lee angkat suara.

"Maka dari itu aku membawa komik ini kemari!" seru Naruto.

"Coba kau pakai Sharingan mu Sasuke," perintah Neji.

"Hn… Sharingan!" mata Sasuke berubah warna menjadi sewarna darah dan terdapat tiga koma didalamnya.

"Bagaimana teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Coba pakai byakugan!" usul Tenten.

"Neji, coba," kata Sasuke.

"Byakugan!" urat mata Neji timbul. "Tidak ada yang mencurigakan," kata Neji.

"C-coba k-kalau k-ki-kita semua membaca i-isinya," usul Hinata.

"Ayo coba!" seru Kiba semangat.

Naruto membuka lembar pertama. Terdapat beberapa nama dan bentuk rupa tokoh dalam komik tersebut. Juga terdapat sinopsis didalamnya.

"Coba baca sinopsisnya," kata Shino angkat bicara. Mereka semua menatap sinopsis komik tersebut yang berada di pojok bawah kiri.

"Sinopsis. Ini desa hah?" Naruto berhenti membacakannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Coba kalian semua baca sinopsisnya!" kata Naruto seraya memberikan komik tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

'Ini desa Konohagakure. Naruto sibiang onar diakademi telah menjadi seorang shinobi. Ia berusaha untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. 2 tahun sudah Naruto berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Perang shinobi keempat telah usai. Sasuke telah berhasil dibawa oleh Naruto dan Naruto menjadi Rokudaime, bagaimana ceritanya?'

Cengo.

Mereka semua cengo.

Perlahan-lahan mereka semua melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto jadi Rokudaime? Yang benar saja! Konoha saja baru mencapai Yondaime! Apa lagi Sasuke. Ia menjadi ninja buronan tingkat S? Komik macam apa ini?

"Eng, minna. Bagaimana kalau kita baca isi seluruh komik ini?" usul Miru.

"Ide yang bagus! Ayo kita baca!" ajak Naruto.

Baru membuka halaman pertama, tiba-tiba komik itu bersinar. Mereka semua mundur teratur. Cahaya apa itu? Naruto mencoba mendekati cahaya itu.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tambah mendekati komik tersebut.

"UWAAAA~" seketika Naruto terhisap kedalamnya. Semuanya membulatkan mata mereka.

"NARUTO!" seru mereka. Mereka mendekati komik tersebut. Naas. Mereka ikut terhisap kedalam komik itu.

Dimensi lain,

"Huaah! Hari ini aku lapar sekali! Aku akan beli ramen di kedai Ichiraku~" seru pria berambut spike dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat dilangit Konoha terdapat pusaran berwarna putih.

"He? Apa itu?"

GEDEBUKK! HOWA~ BRUKK! GEDEBUGK! WADAO! BRUGGKK! GILA LO COUJI! BERAT!

Pria itu cengo melihat ke-15 onggokan daging yang bernyawa ada didepannya.

"Hey, kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

Merasa mereka semua dipanggil, mereka menengok kearah pria yang memanggil mereka. Alangkah cengo-nya merka, tak terkecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Shino.

"EHHH? Kau sepertiku waktu kecil!" teriak Naruto-nama pria itu ketika melihat Naruto yang berada paling bawah.

"Ha?" Naruto yang dibawahpun cengo melihat replikanya, tetapi dengan ukuran besar dan memakai jubah api.

"Jangan-jangan tuan bernama… Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Naruto chibi.

"Yap! Itu namaku!"

"HEEEEE~?" seru mereka terkejut.

"Mana mungkin ada Naruto dua?" tanya Couji.

"Hei tuan! Kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Rokudaime, dan ini Konohagakure, desaku!" seru Naruto lantang. Para chibi diam. Konoha? Memang benar ini di Konoha, tapi digunungnya sudah terukir 6 wajah. Setahu mereka, Konoha baru terukir 4 wajah.

"Serius?" tanya Aino tak percaya.

"Iya! Kalau boleh tau, kalian dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami dari masa lalu!" jawab Naruto chibi. Naruto cengo.

"J-jangan-jangan k-kalian sem-semua ma-masuk l-lewat ko-komik bersampul diriku?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku menemukannya dibawah kasur," jawab Naruto chibi santai. Naruto terdiam.

"SENJU MIRUUU! KUBUNUH KAAAUUU!" teriak Naryto menggelegar.

"E-eh? Kok aku mau dibunuh?" tanya Miru chibi.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa ada Miru chibi disini.

"Err, bukan dirimu. Tapi Miru yang sudah dewasa! Ini ulahnya!" jelas Naruto.

"Oh," kata mereka semua.

"APA? MIRU DEWASA?" teriak mereka terkejut

To Be Continued

-WGF!-

HUAAAA~ Aku bikin cerita lagi. Gomen ne, bagi yang menunggu bahkan meng-alert fic-ficku yang lain. Bahkan sampai di fave, kayak Yoona Furukawa (_ _) Tapi, berkenankah Readers and Senpai sekalian mereview ficku yang gaje ini?

YOSH! Minna-sama,

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chap 2 : Masa depan!

Hai hai! ^^ Saya Update lagi, hehe… ^^ *Miaw: Miru-teme! Update De' KgJ!* Huaaaa~ Kaa-chan marah! Mamaaa~ Helep meh! Oh ya! Hampir lupa! Balesan Review:

Yume shinkou males login: Nyehe~ anda reviewer pertama saya! –niup terompet- Miru? Dia salah satu OC saya, hihi.

Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Hehe, panggil aku Miru-kun ya? Walau aku ini cewek, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil kun ^^ KYAAA~ Makasih udah nge-fave! Hontou ni Arigato!

MARYiin-chan: Hehe, ternyata fic-ku yang ini sukses, hehe… makasih pujiannya!

Arisa Horigoshi: Risa-chaaaan~~~ Waw, fic-ku ternyata lucu, arigato! Akan kuusahakan yang ini dipanjangin…

Angel Ruii: Mamaaa~ ficku dibilang gaje~ -kambuh- Aku gak narsis! Kalau mau tau, baca profilku! Maaf kalau pendek… (_ _) APA? Kok gak diterusin? Pokoknya terusin! Kutunggu walau sampai 50000 tahun sekalipun!

UzuNami Uta: Huwaaa~ Uta, kerjaanmu ngomelin aku di chat! Nanti ku jadikan kau UKE ku! –golok nyangsang-

Miku Hanato: Salam kenal juga^^ Nyehe~ makasih pujiannya! Kalau masalah itu baca aja nanti… Ternyata firasatku benar, judulnya ada yang salah (_ _) Tapi, aku gak bisa ganti, karena ni fic udah terlanjur tenar –PLAAAK- Masalah OC, sebenarnya aku gak mau make… tapi karena pas kecil pada jelek semua –dihajar Masashi- kumasukkan saja OC-OCku, ada dua namanya Senju Miru dan Inzuka Aino. Arigato udah menunggu fic abalku ini! xD

maw miaw like it, hai! Akhirnya kmu review~ Akan ku jawab satu-satu:

1. Mudah saja, saya kan pemalas, dari pada kau baru bikin satu fic -taboked-

2. OCnya ada 2, Miru dan Aino, kau tahu kan?

3. -merinding disko- yah, baka kaa-chan marah kan? feelingku tepat ==' Demo, makasih dukungannya ^^

Makasih atas semangat dan makasih udah nge-fave! xD Aku senang sekali! Ternyata ficku laris~

Sekedar memberi tahu… apabila tokoh diberi akhiran chibi seperti: Naruto chibi, maka itu adalah Naruto kecil. Kalo misalnya disana ada Naruto gede, Naruto kecil sama Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tidak diberi akhiran chibi, karena hanya dia sendiri yang bernama Sasuke disana, ngerti? Kalau enggak, tanya lewat review ^^

-WFG!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : Sementara K+ hehe ^^

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Typo, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, dan-dan-dan-dan MAMAAA~ -bacoked-

-WFG!-

_Sebelumnya…_

"J_-jangan-jangan k-kalian sem-semua ma-masuk l-lewat ko-komik bersampul diriku?"_

"_Iya, aku menemukannya dibawah kasur," _

"_SENJU MIRUUU! KUBUNUH KAAAUUU!" _

-WFG!-

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 2 : Masa depan?]

-WGF!-

"Err- jadi tuan eh, maksudku engg…" Naruto chibi bingung mau memanggil pria yang ada didepannya ini dengan sebutan apa.

"Ah! Bolehku panggil Naru-senpai?" tanya Naruto chibi.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Ada apa?"

"Begini, kenapa kami semua bisa kesini? Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Semua temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian semua ada dimasa depan-" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, mareka sudah berteriak.

"APA? Masa depan? Apa tujuannya kami semua diseret kemari?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Err- aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuan Miru menggunakan jutsu itu," terang Naruto.

"Apa maksud Naru-senpai _Michi no jutsu_?" tanya Miru.

"Iya! Jutsu itu! Kau tahu dari- ah tidak jadi…" kata Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tentu saja, untuk apa dilanjutkan kalau yang akan dia tanya itu Miru versi chibi?

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kami pulang?" tanya Kiba angkat suara.

"Hmm, iya juga ya… Bagaimana kalau kalian semua kegedung hokage dulu dan kita akan menanyakan hal ini pada Miru?" usul Naruto.

"Asal kami dapat pulang, kami mau!" seru Lee mengeluarkan semangat masa mudanya.

Gedung Hokage,

Mereka telah sampai di gedung hokage. Bahkan mereka sudah masuk dari tadi. Tadi, Naruto memerintah seorang shinobi untuk memanggil seseorang yang sepertinya Miru. Sepertinya.

Tok tok!

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Yang masuk bukanlah seorang Senju Miru yang mereka cari dari tadi. Yang masuk ternyata Inzuka Kiba, bersama anjingnya Akamaru. Para chibi tercengang melihat Kiba versi dewasa. Bagaimana tidak tercengang? Kiba chibi yang jeleknya nauzubillah minzalik ternyata dewasanya sangatlah tampan rupawan! Imposible!

Seluruh chibi melirik kearah Kiba chibi. Merasa diperhatikan Kiba chibi angkat suara.

"Kenapa kalian? Naksir ya sama diriku yang tampan rupawan kelak?" tanya Kiba chibi GeeR. Semuanya memalingkan wajah mereka. Beberapa ada yang menjulurkan lidah mereka kesal.

"Hah? Siapa mereka?" tanya Kiba cengo.

"Ini perbuatan kekasihmu tahu!" seru Naruto.

"Kalau ini gara-gara Miru, kenapa aku yang dipanggil?"

"Tentu saja kau yang dicari! Kalau aku mencarinya, mungkin saja dia sedang bersembunyi dari masalah ini. Aku memintamu untuk mencarinya dan seret dia kemari dalam keadaan hidup."

"Kalau dalam keadaan mati?"

"Hueee~ Aku enggak mau mati!" tangis seseorang pecah.

Mereka semua menengok kearah Miru chibi.

"Eh? Kau Miru versi kecil ya? Wah! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Miru dalam versi kecil," kata Kiba sambil mencubit kedua pipi Miru.

"Hey! Aku bukan anak kecil, bocah anjing!" seru Miru marah.

"Kau berani juga berkata seperti itu dengan orang yang lebih tua. Mau melawan eh?" tantang Kiba.

"Ayo! Siapa takut?"

"STOOOOPP!" Naruto dan Naruto chibi berseru lantang bak tong kosong nyaring bunyinya.

"Kiba, tolong kau cari Miru sekarang dengan bantuan bocah itu!" Naruto menunjuk Kiba chibi yang sedang mojok bersama Akamaru chibi.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja itu kau! Lihat saja anjing yang tengah bocah itu pangku!" Naruto menunjuk Akamaru chibi yang menguap malas dipangkuan tuannya.

"Oy, Doggyboy!" seru Kiba seenak udel. Merasa dipanggil, Kiba chibi menengok kearah Kiba.

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau!" Kiba chibi berjalan kearah Kiba.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku ketika kecil itu imut juga," kata Kiba seraya mencekek leher Kiba chibi.

"Ohok ohok! Sakit bodoh!"

"Kita memang bodoh kan? Kau baru sadar eh?" Kiba chibi mati kata.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita cari!" katanya. Mereka menghilang dibalik kepulan asap.

"Naru-senpai…"

"Hn?"

"Tadi yang tua itu, Inzuka Kiba kan?"

"Iya. Naru?"

"Hn?"

"Yang kecil tadi, Inzuka Kiba kan?" semua yang mendengar percakapan duo Naruto jawsdropped. Naruto memperhatikan semua chibi yang berada dihadapannya. Dari Naruto sampai Lee, lalu berhenti memperhatikan tepat pada Hinata.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Naru-senpai kenapa? Apa senpai demam?" tanya Ino yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah layaknya orang yang sedang terkena demam.

"Err- tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kalian kerumahku?" tanyaNaruto.

"Rumah? Setahuku aku tidak mempunyai rumah. Aku kan hanya memiliki apartemen kecil."

"Hei, memangnya seorang pria yang telah berkeluarga tidak boleh memiliki rumah ya?"

"HA? Keluarga?" teriak para chibi tak percaya.

'Dobe punya keluarga? Yang benar saja! Siapa yang mau dengannya?'

'Apa? Naruto-baka sudah punya istri?'

'N-naruto-kun s-su-sudah p-punya i-istri? S-siapa?'

'APA? Masa Naruto yang jeleknya nauzubilah bisa dapet istri?'

Itulah berbagai macam pikiran para chibi.

"Hei, jangan salah! Sejelek apapun aku, pasti aku juga akan laku!" seru Naruto yang sepertinya kata-katanya tadi diragukan oleh para chibi.

"Dari pada kalian cengo ditempat, ayo kerumahku!" ajak Naruto lagi. Mereka hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Banyak yang mengira-ngira, siapa istri dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto kelak.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Tou-chan datang!" seru suara cadel dari dalam. Nampak seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun menghambur kepelukan Naruto. Fisiknya sama seperti Naruto, hanya matanya yang berbeda dari mata Naruto. Matanya, seperti mata klan Hyuga.

"Okaerinasai Naruto, kun?" seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan suaminya cengo melihat ke lima belas bocah ingusan dibelakang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa jangan-jangan?"

"Iya, ini kerjaan Miru lagi…" jawab Naruto yang sepertinya tahu apa yang akan dikatakan istrinya.

Kita lihat para chibi yang tengah cengo. Sasuke cengo luar biasa bersama Shino dan Sakura.

'GILEE! Cantik amat nih cewek! Beruntung dah diriku menikah dengan wanita bak bidadari ini…' batin Naruto dengan wajah cengengesan gaje.

Hinata melihat para chibi yang tengah membatin gaje. Tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto chibi.

"Konichiwa, Naru-chan," sapa Hinata ramah kepada Naruto chibi. Naruto chibi yang disapa tadi, langsung pingsan dengan blushing berlebihan. Naruto yang tengah menggendong anaknya cemberut cemburu.

"Ne, senpai. Nama senpai siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku, Hyuga Hinata."

"Ohh… UAPAAA? HINATA?" teriak para chibi. Naruto chibi bangkit dari pingsannya.

"Ha? Hi-hinata? Be-beneran?" tanya Naruto chibi tak percaya.

"Haha, tentu saja Naru-chan~ Coba saja bandingkan diriku dengan diriku ketika kecil," semuanya langsung membandingkan antara Hinata dengan Hinata chibi.

'Bener juga… emang mirip sih, Cuma beda panjang rambut doang,' batin Naruto chibi. Naruto chibi langsung berjalan menuju Hinata chibi. Hinata udah dag-dig-dug enggak karuan. Wajahnyapun telah penuh rona merah.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… Nanti pas gede kita nikah ya!" seru Naruto chibi innocent. Hinata chibi pingsan seketika setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto chibi yang sangat innocent. Semua chibi memandang Naruto chibi tajam bagaikan silet. Para lelaki menatap Naruto chibi iri terutama Neji karena Naruto chibi telah membuat adik tercintanya pingsan.

JYUKEN! CHIDORI! RIKUDA SESHA! KONOHA SENPU! Naruto chibi babak belur seketika setelah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya dengan alasan tidak jelas.

'Malang sekali nasibnya,' batin para chibi perempuan.

"Hinata-senpai, senpai beneran nikah dengan Naru-senpai?" tanya Sai.

"Hei, kau jangan meragukanku ya, Sai versi kecil!" seru Naruto marah. Anaknya yang tengah ia gendong hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Jadi benerang ya? Kenapa Hinata-senpai mau dengan Naru-senpai?" tanya Chouji ikut nimbrung.

"Karena aku mencintainya," Jawab Hinata seadanya.

BRAGGGKKKK!

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendobrak rumah Naruto.

To Be Cotinued…

-WGF!-

Gomen semua, baru sempet update sekarang karena seminggu ini UAS…

YOSH! REVIEW PLEASE?

REVIEW!


	3. Chap 3 : Caranya

HAAAAIII! Aku datang tuk meng-update fic nista yang satu ini! Yang nungguin De'KgJ udah ku update, dan yang nungguin AID, bersabarlah^^ -taboked- Mau bales repiuw dulu!

Akira tsukiyomi: Wew, makasih repiuwnya^^

Chibi no Maru: Hehem makasih udah suka sama fic nistaku ini (_ _) Ini pairnya campur aduk^^ Jadi, kuusahain semua pair tampil^^ Hehe, aku lupa menonjolkan Sasuke, cariin kayu gih biarku tonjolin -?-

Males login: Wah, anda harus mengecek ke RSKASSSS (paan tuh?) panjangannya Rumah Sakit Khusus Author Senyam Senyum Sendiri –jotosed- Ini udah di update ^^

Angel ruii: Ye! Angel ripiuw lagi! Arigato! Pertamanya aku enggak mau nambah adegan ini, tapi insert humor gak apa kan? Dari pada bacanya pada kaku?

Miaw-chan neko-baka *hajar*: Yayaya, kan udah diupdate ntu fic nista...

UzuNami Uta: Liatlah disini siapa yg ngedobrak ^^ Yayaya, gak bakal w jadiin Uke dah =='

Miku Hanato: Ye! Senpai nge-repiuw lagi! Makacih pujiannya, dan makasih dukungannya XD

Vivi Hashirama: -_- Yasud lah kalau mau manggil diriku yang tampan -?- ini dengan sebutan senpai. Iya, aku tahu Kiba punya kakak. Nah, Aino kujadiin adeknya Kiba^^ Aino nanti jodohnya sama Lee -?- Masa' Hana kujadiin jodohnya Lee nanti? Tega amat saya…

ichiyama qalbi-neechan: met kenal juga ^^ wah, aku berhasil membuat senyam-senyum gaje! Padahal dulu aku yang selalu senyam-senyum gaje baca fic orang... Arigato udah nge-review fic gajeku ^^

Wew~ Senangnya dapet repiuw segini^^ Arigato ne!

Sekedar memberi tahu… apabila tokoh diberi akhiran chibi seperti: Naruto chibi, maka itu adalah Naruto kecil. Kalo misalnya disana ada Naruto gede, Naruto kecil sama Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tidak diberi akhiran chibi, karena hanya dia sendiri yang bernama Sasuke disana, ngerti? Kalau enggak, tanya lewat review ^^

-WFG!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : Sementara K+ hehe ^^

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Typo, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, dan-dan-dan-dan MAMAAA~ -bacoked-

-WFG!-

_Sebelumnya…_

"_Ne, Hinata-chan… Nanti pas gede kita nikah ya!"_

"_Karena aku mencintainya," _

_BRAGGGKKKK!_

-WFG!-

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 3 : Caranya]

-WGF!-

Semua yang berada didalam rumah Naruto langsung men-death glare orang tersebut. Ternyata yang mendobrak adalah…

"Heh Kiba! Kau mau menghancurkan rumahku apa?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Ye, gomen. Nih orang yang kau butuhkan. Dia ku bikin pingsan soalnya ngeberontak terus," terang Kiba sambil membaringkan tersangka pengguna jurus Michi no jutsu.

'Tega amat sama kekasih sendiri,' batin Naruto.

"Aku udah tidak ada kerjaan kan? Ku pamit ya! Jangan ada yang kangen!" seketika para chibi wanita(- Hinata yang pingsan) muntah berjamaah mendengar perkataan Kiba yang sangat polos.

"Oy Kiba! Bentuk kecil mu mana?"

"Tuh!" tunjuk Kiba. Kiba chibi berada tepat disamping Naruto chibi. 'oh baru nyadar aku,'

"Jaa ne!" POOFF! Kiba menghilang didalam kepulan asap yang ia buat sendiri.

Krik krik krik… Jangkrik numpang lewat! (All: ganggu lo author!)

"Kok kakak-kakak cemua pada diam cih?" tanya anak Naruto polos.

"Ih imutnya! Beda banget sama Naru-senpai!" kata Ino innocent. Naruto men-death glare Ino. Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak menyadarinya.

"Senpai! Cepat buat kami pulang kembali!" kata Naruto chibi.

"Gimana mau balikin kalian kalau yang bersangkutan pingsan?"

"Iya juga sih… Tapi masa' kita harus nungguin s-" belum sempat Naruto chibi menyelesaika omongannya, sudah dipotong oleh teriakan yang keras.

"HWAHAHAHAHAHA, adududuh, ampun! HUWAHAHAHAHA!" dan teriakan tawa tersebut berasal dari Miru. Kenapa dia ketawa? Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan Miru chibi kepadanya. Menggelitiki lutut Miru.

'Sudah kuduga dia hanya pura-pura pingsan,' batin Naruto. Miru chibi yang dari tadi ngelitikin Miru tersenyum puas. Bagaimana caranya ia tahu titik lemah Miru? Tentu saja dia tahu. Karena yang ia kelitiki adalah dirinya sendiri dalam versi dewasa.

"Heh, Toraburumeka! Jelaskan apa yang kau perbuat!" marah Naruto. Miru hanya nyengir pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hei, jawab!" kali ini Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang membuat rasengan.

"Hehe, belum-belum udah nyiapin rasengan. Kalau aku mati, mereka semua tidak bisa kembali loh~"

"HUAAA! JANGAN SENPAI!" seru semua chibi. Naruto kembali tenang.

"Cepat jawab."

"Yaya, alasannya yaitu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Beri alasan yang masuk akal dong!"

"He, itu memang alasanku. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tsc, kalau begitu bagaimana cara mereka kembali lagi?"

"Ada 3 syaratnya…"

"Apa?" tanya para chibi bersemangat.

"Yang pertama, semua yang ada disini harus mengetahui bentuk rupa mereka masing-masing dimasa depan ini," kata Miru.

"Kedua, mereka harus mengetahui nasib mereka."

"Dan terakhir, mereka harus mengubah masa depan, tetapi tidak merubah jodoh mereka," terang Miru.

Seluruh chibi manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu? Hanya begitu?" tanya Neji.

"Ya enggaklah! Kalau sudah melakukan ketiga syarat tersebut, kalian harus masuk komik ini," Miru mengancungkan Komiknya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kalian langsung masuk, kalian akan…"

"Mati," lanjut Miru chibi.

"Kau tahu Miru?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja," kata Miru chibi santai.

"Kenapa enggak ngomong dari tadi?" seru para chibi jengkel.

"Enggak ada yang nanya, ngapain jawab?" kata Miru dan Miru chibi kompak. Moto mereka benar-benar merapotkan.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ditunggu? Ayo kita mencari masa depan kita!" seru Naruto chibi semangat.

"YOSH!"

To be Continued…

Hua… Huaa~ maap pendek sekali dan mengecewakan DX lagi bener-bener males ngetik!

Bagi para fans saya –HUEEEEK!- kalau kalian sangat menyukai salah satu fic saya, pilih pol di profil saya ^^ nanti kuusahakan di update cepet!

Yosh! Review please?

REVIEW!


	4. Chap 4: Misi! Kediaman Uchiha dan Hyuga!

Holaaa! Saya balik lagi! (all: Bagian ngapdet fic ini cepet lo!) Huehehehehe, gomen ne watashi. Saya lebih seneng mendiam di fic ini, soalnya yang ngerivew De'KgJ ± 3 orang (_ _)

Okeh! Bales review!

UzuNami Uta: gomen ne, Uta… Kuusahain panjang dah…

Knight Buttercup: Ini lagi manggil diriku Miru-chan ==' panggil aja aku Miru-kun, okeh? Makasih pujiannya ^^

KOPLAK: jiah… Namanya koplak, wkwk, nih udah lanjut!

Ruvina no Ookami Hime: 1. Hehe, makasih udah nge-cek typo-nya, senpai =3 Jawabannya di chap 2

2. Gomen banyak Typo, Ruvi-senpai (_ _) setahuku klannya kiba Inzuka. Iya mereka semua umurnya 12, dan kumasukkan Sai-chan yang imut ketika kecil =3 Okelah, akan kuusahakan. KYAAA~ Makasih udah nge-fave dan meng-alert fic super typoku ini! Arigato~

3. Wah, Cuma senpai yang ngomong pendek tapi keren loh! Arigato.

Miaw-chan Neko: terima kasih udah menghargaiku, miaw. Berapa hargaku? –PLAAAK- Makasih semangatnya.

Chibi no Miru: Ha? –cengo ngeliat pennamenya- etdah, Miru versi kecil ngerivew! Aku harus menghajarnya –dihajar duluan- Weiss, penasarannya numpuk kayak upil! –PLAAAAK- Akan kuusahain panjang…

Meiko Namikaze: Yee~ dirivew sama sen- *ngebekep mulut sendiri* hee, aku memang jaad sama bocah-bocah kecil hoho^^ Nih udah diupdate.

Ch-Chi Gracheila Uchiha: Hee, ada pujian dateng lagi^^ arigato^^

Feni Kyara: wah, makasih udah nge-fave =3 pertanyaanmu udh kukirim lewat PM ^^

Kyoneka lg stres: Nih lanjutannya, dan disini ada Sasuke-nya ^^

Sekedar memberi tahu… apabila tokoh diberi akhiran chibi seperti: Naruto chibi, maka itu adalah Naruto kecil. Kalo misalnya disana ada Naruto gede, Naruto kecil sama Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tidak diberi akhiran chibi, karena hanya dia sendiri yang bernama Sasuke disana, ngerti? Kalau enggak, tanya lewat review ^^

* * *

-WFG!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : Sementara K+ hehe ^^

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Typo, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, Gaje dan Nista

* * *

-WFG!-

_Sebelumnya…_

"_Ada 3 syaratnya…"_

"_Yang pertama, semua yang ada disini harus mengetahui bentuk rupa mereka masing-masing dimasa depan ini,"_

"_Kedua, mereka harus mengetahui nasib mereka."_

"_Dan terakhir, mereka harus mengubah masa depan, tetapi tidak merubah jodoh mereka,"_

"_Kalau kalian langsung masuk, kalian akan…"_

"_Mati,"_

_

* * *

_

-WFG!-

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 4 : Misi! Kediaman Uchiha dan Hyuga! ]

-WGF!-

* * *

Misi mereka, melihat bentuk rupa mereka,

"Oy, kita kemana dulu?" tanya Naruto chibi.

"Karena kau, Hinata, Kiba dan Miru sudah melihat bentuk rupa mereka, ya kita lihat sisanya," kata Sai santai.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kediaman Uchiha dulu?" usul Naruto.

"Hee, ide bagus senpai!" seru Lee.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?" tunjuk Naruto chibi.

"Ya kau gendong saja, kan kau yang membuatnya pingsan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Lebih baik aku saja, aku tak terima adikku digendong olehnya," kata Neji lalu menggendong adiknya. _Sister complex_. Naruto chibi mencibir sebal karena ke-komplex-an Neji.

"Kalian jangan berdebat terus, ayo!" seru Naruto.

"Kau juga ikut, Miru," tambah Naruto. Miru cemberut. Akhirnya iya menurut saja, takut kena rasengan.

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha,

KLONTANG! KROMPYANGGG! PRAANNG! GUBRAK! JDUAKK! SHANAROO! AMPUN KAA-CHAN!

Mereka semua sweatdropped mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kediaman Uchiha. Kediaman Uchiha yang para chibi tahu, adalah kediaman yang sepi laksana kuburan yang sepi dari para pelayat.

"S-senpai, i-ini be-beneran kediaman U-Uchiha?" tanya Naruto-chibi.

"Haha, kalian pasti tidak akan mengira kalau kediaman Uchiha jadi seperti ini kan? Ayo kita masuk!" kata Naruto. Naruto tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Dia langsung saja membuka pintu kediaman tersebut. Ketika dia telah membuka pintu kediaman itu, melayanglah panci kearah mukanya.

KMPRANGG!

Naruto jatuh pingsan dengan ELIT-nya dan mukanya terdapat cap-panci lemparan entah dari siapa.

"Baka! Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu untuk mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kerumah orang hah? Lihat akibatnya!" marah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang. Semua chibi cowok terpana akan kecantikan wanita yang sedang didepan mereka (lagi).

'Wew~ Istriku nanti cantik juga! Ihwaw~'

'Ah, masih enakan diriku inilah nikah sama Hinata yang lemah lembut, ini? Udah jenongnongnong, pemarah, pinkist lagi! Siapa sih ni cewek?'

'Wah! Lebih cantik dari Sakura-chan!' itulah batin para chibi cowok. Merasa diperhatikan, wanita berambut merah muda itu menengok kesamping Naruto.

"Eh, kalian imut sekali. Kalian siapa?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menunggu nasi basi -?-

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sasuke."

"Aku Gejimayu Rock Lee yang tampan rupawan!"

"Neji."

"Aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Saya Haruno Sakura, Yoroshiku ^^"

Sakura cengo mendengar nama-nama dari anak kecil yang berada dihadapannya kini. Ia langsung menengok kearah seseorang dibelakang para chibi.

"Hey Jam(1)! Kau melakukan jurus itu lagi eh?" tanya wanita itu sarkastik. Miru keringat dingin.

"E-ehehehe, Sakura-senpai jangan bertanya se-sarkastik begitu. Aku jadi takut nieh~" kata Miru lebay.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang eh? JANGAN GUNAKAN JURUS ITU UNTUK HAL YANG TIDAK BERGUNA, JAM!" teriak wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura. Para chibi sudah cengo dari tadi semenjak mereka mendengar Miru memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan 'Sakura-senpai'.

'Apa? Sakura? Berarti aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan cintanya padaku! Cayo Sasuke!'

'Wih~ ternyata aku pas gede cantik juga, ihihihihi.'

'Sudah kuduga kalau dia Sakura…'

"Ayo dari pada bengong masuk dulu ^^," kata Sakura yang berubah seketika menjadi ramah.

Keadaan rumah

Status: Berantakan layaknya pesawat pecah.

Kebisingan: Ultrasonic, dianjurkan me-lakban telinga masing-masing.

Jendela: kacanya ilang.

Tembok: penuh coretan.

Kebersihan lantai: sangat bersih. Saking bersihnya terdapat lumut dan jamur.

Semua yang masuk langsung sweatdropped (dengan Naruto yang telah bangkit dari pingsannya). Yang mereka tahu, kediaman Uchiha adalah kediaman yang selalu rapi dan tenang. Sedangkan ini? Sangat mengenaskan…

"Emm, Sakura-senpai kenapa rumahnya berantakan?" tanya Shino yang tak pernah bicara.

"Ehehe, maaf. Tadi anak-anakku bermain," kata Sakura.

"Memangnya anak senpai berapa?" tanya Sakura chibi.

"Dua, yang pertama namanya Uchiha Keisuke, kedua Haruno Megumi dan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak ketiga ^^," jelas Sakura.

"Sakura, panggilin teme," suruh Naruto to the pion -?-

"Oh ya, tunggu…" Sakura pergi menuju kamar entah kamar siapa itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah Sasuke DAK(2).

"Oy teme! Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto dengan nasi basi -?-

"Tah usah basa-basi, ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik –suami istri sama aja-

"Begini teme, lagi-lagi si Toraburumeka ini membuat masalah –lah?- jadi mereka semua harus melakukan 3 syarat dulu untuk kembali kealam masing-masing," jelas Naruto.

"Nah lalu?"

"Mereka semua harus mengetahui jodoh mereka, bentuk rupa mereka dan merubah masa depan tetapi tidak merubah jodoh mereka," terang Naruto perjelas.

"Oh, aku Uchiha Sasuke, istriku Haruno Sakura, cukup kan?" kata Sasuke datar.

'Cih, mau yang kecil mau yang gede tetap sama saja,' batin Naruto chibi kesal.

"Nah, kalian semua sudah tau kan? Ayo kekediaman lain, arigato untuk waktunya, Sakura, Teme, Jaa matta ashitta~" pamit Naruto sambil mendorong para chibi + si Jam, eh maksudku Miru.

Diluar kediaman,

"Nah, sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Naruto chibi.

"Kekediaman Hyuga mau kah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah ayo! Cepat-cepat, aku mau cepat pulang untuk berlatih bersama Gai-sensei!" seru Lee bersemangat.

'Dasar,' batin semuanya kompak. Simple, hanya lima huruf.

* * *

Kediaman Hyuga,

Sepi,

Sunyi,

Krik-krik-krik -?-

Mereka semua melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan kediaman itu. Sebelum main masuk aja, Naruto mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, pengalaman tadi.

Tok tok tok… "Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

Cklek, terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik bercepol dua dan terdapat rambut samping disisi wajahnya. Ia sedang mengenakan celemek putih polos tanpa hiasan.

"EEEEH?" para chibi melongo melihat wanita yang sedang berada dihadapan mereka.

'Siapa nih cewek? Lebih cantik dari yang tadi!' batin Neji OOC.

'Aku punya feeling kalau ini Tenten,' batin Naruto chibi.

'Wah, manis sekali wanita ini…' batin Tenten.

"Naruto-sama? Ada apa berkunjung kemari?" tanya Tenten- nama wanita tersebut- sopan.

"Ah, ini… Aku boleh bertemu Neji-nii dan anakmu? Ini penting untuk kehidupan mereka," Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk para chibi yang masih melongo – lebih tepatnya cengo.

"Oh baiklah, masuk dulu, aku akan memanggil Neji-kun dulu," kata Tenten lalu masuk kekamar antah berantah siapa yang tinggal didalamnya.

Datanglah seorang pria gagah dengan style cool-nya sambil menggendong putri tercintanya. Ia melongo mendapati banyak tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Neji datar.

"Miru berbuat masalah, ia mendatangkan diri kita sewaktu kecil kezaman sekarang, nah, mereka semua harus melewati semua syarat yang ada, nii-sama tahu kan syaratnya?"

"Oh, iya. Namaku Hyuga Neji. Istriku Tenten dan anakku bernama Hyuga Michi, Yoroshiku," Neji memperkenalkan.

'UAPA? Istriku nanti Tenten?'

'Haaa? Suamiku N-Neji?'

'Wah-wah, Tenten-san ternyata jodohnya Neji-san.'

Itulah batinan gaje beberapa chibi.

"Nah, sudahkan? Kami pamit dulu nii-sama, Jaa matta," pamit Naruto sambil keluar diiringi para chibi + Miru.

"Nah, sekarang kita kemana lagi? tanya Naruto chibi.

"Kekediaman Inzuka?" usul Naruto. "Baiklah!" jawab para chibi.

* * *

The End –PLAAAAK-

Maksudnya To Be Continued…

(1) Miru itu artinya Jam ^^

(2) DAK = Dan Anggota Keluarga -?-

Adakah yang bingung arti dari Toraburumeka? Ntuh artinya 'Pembuat Masalah' Gyahahaha~ Gimana? Tambah penasarankah? Atau tambah Nista-kah? Yang penting review dari kalian ^^

REVIEW PLEASE?

REVIEW!


	5. Chap 5: Misi! Kediaman Inzuka dan makan?

Ungh? Lama enggak aku updatenya? Kurasa enggak. Bales review… -datar amat?-

UzuNami Uta – Utada Misaki: Kan Kiba udah dikasih tau klo dya jodohnya sama si Jam –ditabok Miru- Yah, emng baru pacaran, tpi tetep jodohnya ^^ Makasih semangatnya!

Vessalius-Sama: Yoroshiku mo, Vessalius-Sama ^^ Hahay, namanya juga Saus-UKEtek-pantat-ayam-kecebur-got, yah itulah sifatnya. Woho~ Fic-ku mantep ternyata, baru nyadar aku. Nih udah Update

Miaw-chan Neko: Ah, kau kan ngomong hemat kyk Sasuke, sekalian aja ga ngomong –taboked- Makasih semangatnya!

Meiko Namikaze: Namanya juga Sasuke, nepsong dah buat membangkitkan klan. Nih udah update^^

Chibi no Maru: Anda yang salah ngetik –nunjuk2 kolom review kemaren- oh, bukan 360 derajat, tpi berubah 50000000 derajat -?- Iya, mereka kerumah Inzuka bukan buat liat si Kiba, kan masih ada Inzuka satu lagi, OC saya ^^ Masih banyak yg belum tau jodohnya, liat aja reaksi mereka nanti.

Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Ah, ga apa telat review, asalkan banyak yg nge-fans, saya udh seneng –gampared- Makasih telah manggil saya dengan Miru-kun, saya senang sekali –berlinangan air mata-

Fi Suki Suki: Eh, jangan ngakak mulu, ntar kena penyakit 'Ngakakness Gilaness' –apa coba?-

Amutia Rin'Phantomhive: Tia-nee~ Lama enggak ngeliat nee~ Hwee~ Makasih udah nge-fave. Aku tau judulnya salah, tpi sayang klo diganti –apa coba?- Entahlah, anak-anak chara Naruto kan OC-ku semua dan namanya asal-asalan, jadi ya gitu deh –gaje-

Hinata-Naruto unloggin: Wah, makasih pujiannya ^^ Nih udah Update dan kenapa kau tepar? –bingung sendiri-

Aidou Yuukihara: hehe, perkembangan fisik kan membuat orang berubah ^^ Lee? Liat disini.

**Sebenarnya… Miru itu bukan Jam. Miru artinya Lihat/nonton. Tpi knapa aku bilangnya Jam? Coba deh bahasa inggrisnya lihat/nonton apa? Watch kan? Artinyakan bisa jam, lihat, nonton, arloji, iya kan? Nah, arti sebenarnya itu ya lihat/nonton ^^**

**Sekedar memberi tahu… apabila tokoh diberi akhiran chibi seperti: Naruto chibi, maka itu adalah Naruto kecil. Kalo misalnya disana ada Naruto gede, Naruto kecil sama Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tidak diberi akhiran chibi, karena hanya dia sendiri yang bernama Sasuke disana, ngerti? Kalau enggak, tanya lewat review ^^

* * *

**

-WFG!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh.

Genre : Friendship and Adventure

Rate : K+

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Typo, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, Gaje, Edan, Bikin orang terkena 'Ngakakness Gilaness' -?-, dan Nista.

* * *

-WFG!-

_Sebelumnya…_

"_Dua, yang pertama namanya Uchiha Keisuke, kedua Haruno Megumi dan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak ketiga ^^," _

"_Oh, aku Uchiha Sasuke, istriku Haruno Sakura, cukup kan?" _

"_Oh, iya. Namaku Hyuga Neji. Istriku Tenten dan anakku bernama Hyuga Michi, Yoroshiku,"

* * *

_

-WFG!-

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 5 : Misi! Kediaman Inzuka dan Makan?]

-WGF!-

* * *

Berjalan…

Mereka berjalan…

Menyusuri jalan Konohagakure…

Sepi…

Sunyi…

Tentram…

Da-

"Sampai kapan kita mau diam tanpa kata?" Naruto-chibi memecah keheningan mereka.

"Ah, kau merusak suasana Naruto!" marah Shikamaru yang tengah enak-enakan tidur berjalan.

Krokkk!

"Bunyi apaan tuh? Enggak elit banget."

"Ada suara Gamakichi…"

"Gaje banget."

"Ih, suara orang ngorok!"

"Suara siapa sih? Polusi suara bang." Begitulah komplen para chibi yang tidak senang mendengar 'polusi suara' yang baru lewat.

"Ehehehe, itu suara perutku," ujar Naruto innocent. Seluruh chibi + Miru sweatdropped berjamaah.

"Kalau mau makan, nanti aja. Kita udah nyampe di sini," ujar Tenten sambil melirik rumah yang berada tepat disamping mereka.

"Ehe, baiklah… Ayo cepat aku sudah lapar," ujar Naruto tak sabar. Double sweatdropped, you know?

Tok tok tok, cklek

Pintu terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah… Seorang Inzuka Kiba yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Biasanya, wanita akan blushing melihat seorang pria dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Semuanya sweatdropped berjamaah melihat Kiba, lebih tepatnya boxer a.k.a celana pendek yang tengah dikenakan oleh Kiba.

Mengapa? Coba lihat sendiri. Gambar boxer Kiba adalah… Gambar **anak anjing **kecil berwarna putih! Dan terdapat tulisan 'I luph pupies!'. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Kalau ada yang bertamu dan kau akan membukakan pintunya, kenakan pakaianmu dulu baka!" marah Naruto.

"Gomen… Kalian mau ngapain? Tadi kan udah ketemu, kangen ya?" respon dari mereka semua adalah, muntah. Ckck, kau terlalu GeeR, Kiba.

"Bukanlah! Kami mau bertemu adikmu!" respon Miru. Sepertinya ia ingin cepat melakukan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Silahkan masuk, aku panggilin dia dulu."

Mereka semua langsung masuk dan duduk di atas Tatami yang telah disediakan didalam rumah bergaya Jepang kuno.

"Oy Miru, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Miru beranjak ingin pergi.

"Dapur, cari makan," dan terjawab sudah pikiran-pikiran negative kita tadi. Dia hanya ingin mencari makan.

Semuanya langsung merasa iri kepada Miru. Kenapa? Jawabannya adalah karna mereka semua sudah merasa lapar. Sangat lapar.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Eh?" terdengar suara lembut menyapa telinga mereka. Semuanya menoleh kesumber suara.

"Anko-sensei?" seru para chibi tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"Eh? Anko-senpai? Mana?" orang yang dibilang Anko malah celingukan nyari Jonin maniak dango yang haus darah -?-

Semuanya malah terdiam 'Siapa neh? Gak munggkin istri Kiba-senpai!' batin mereka kompak.

"Kalian dari masa lalu ya?" tanya orang yang mereka bilang 'Anko'.

'Tau dari mana nih orang?' batin mereka kompak lagi. Merasa diabaikan, wanita itu langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Inzuka Aino. Aku adik Kiba-nii dan Hana-nee. Anak dari Inzuka Tsume. Kekasih Gejimayu Rock Lee. Yoroshiku," ia memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar.

"HUAAAA? PACARNYA LEE?" semua chibi minus Lee dan Hinata yang masih pingsan berteriak histeris.

'Aino pas gede buta apa?'

'Tidak bisa dipercaya…'

'Harapanku hancur sudah.'

'Hiks, ternyata… Kami-sama baik kepadaku, hiks… Guy-sensei~'

'Adikku sama si alis tebal? Tak mungkin!' itulah batin para chibi berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Biasa aja kali ekspresinya!" sahut Kiba di kamar mandi. Tidak tahu sedang apa dia disana.

"Kok bisa sih? Si alis tebal yang selalu memakai spandex ijo ketat gitu? Aino-senpai suka?" tanya Kiba chibi histeris.

"Ya, mana ku tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, hehe."

"PERMISIIII!" terdengar teriakan bersemangat dari luar. Dan masuklah… sesosok manusia mengenakan spandex ijo dan rompi Jonin. Dia melihat para chibi heran.

"Kalian dari masa lalukah?" tanyanya. Semuanya Cuma anguk-anguk kepala.

"Wah! Senang bisa bertemu kalian! Rasanya, semangat mudaku bertambah ketika melihat kalian! Namaku Gejimayu Rock Lee!" cerocos manusia itu yang dapat kita panggil dengan sebutan… Lee.

"Nah, karna udah pada ngenalin diri, kupersilahkan keluar. Hush hush!" usir Kiba yang baru keluarkamar mandi, dengan tetap masih memakai boxer yang tadi.

"Ye, enggak usah kayak gitu juga kali!" seru Naruto chibi marah. Miru telah kembali dari dapur dengan keadaan perut terisi 1/10 saja.

"Jaa matta, kami mau pergi cari makan," salam Naruto santai layaknya virus _slow but sure _di laptopku.

"Nah kita kemana?" tanya Couji. "Ichiraku," jawab Naruto masih santai. Semua chibi yang mendengar langsung berteriak girang lalu lari secepat virus _Trojan _yang juga mendiam dilaptopku.

"Oy! TUNGGUIN!" Naruto dan Miru ikut berlari dengan kecepatan _Trojan_. Untuk mengejar mereka.

* * *

Sesampai di Ichiraku,

"Jii-san! Pesan ramen spesial jumbo!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku ramen diet jii-san!"

"Aku ramen miso!"

"Ramen udon!"

"Ramen biasa."

"Aku juga."

"Terserah yang penting ada tomatnya."

"Aku ramen kari!"

"Ramen pedas."

"Ramen super pedas jii-san! Agar membangkitkan semangat masa mudaku ini!"

"Wah! Jii-san masih muda ya! Hebat sekali! Aku ramen biasa!"

"Aku mau ramen udon pedas."

Itulah deretan pesanan para chibi. Yang dipanggil _Jii-san_pun hanya cengo melihat begitu banyak anak-anak yang memesan ramennya.

"Hosh-hosh! Kalian jangan lari seenaknya!" marah pria yang baru datang dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf senpai, lagian kami lapar~" kata mereka kompak. Naruto akhirnya tidak marah-marah lagi.

"Naruto-sama, mereka siapa? Mereka seperti rokie 16_(1),_"kata orang yang dari tadi disebut-sebut Jii-san.

"Eh, gomen Teuchi-jii, mereka memang rokie 16, mereka datang dari masa lalu. Jii-san tau kan ulah siapa…" kata Naruto sambil melirik Miru. Teuchi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi.

Belum sempat para chibi menjawab, sudah ada yang mendahului. "Ramen biasa 15 porsi, 3 spesial jumbo, minumannya semua teh ocha…" kata Naruto. Mau tak mau, para chibi harus menurut.

"Baiklah, pesanan datang dalam 20 menit," kata Teuchi lalu membuat ramen untuk mereka semua.

"Neji, Hinata sudah sadar belum?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku sudah sadar," kata Hinata yang sudah sadar.

"Kapan kau sadar?" tanya Aino.

"Ke-ketika s-semuanya berlari k-kesini…" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata-chan~ duduk disini yuk!" Naruto chibi menepuk-nepuk bangku yang berada dikanannya. Hinata hendak duduk tetapi ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Whops! Bukan muhrim lo!" kata orang menghalangi yang ternyata Naruto. Naruto chibi cemberut.

"Hinata, duduk disini saja," Naruto gantian menepuk-nepuk bangku disampingnya yang masih kosong. Lagi-lagi ada yang mendahului Hinata untuk duduk.

"Hinata-sama duduk disampingku karna dia adikku," kata Neji datar. Naruto yang sekarang cemberut. Naruto chibi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya Hinata dapat duduk.

"Ini pesanannya! Maaf menunggu lama!" seorang wanita cantik menyuguhkan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen.

Semuanya sudah kelaparan. Ada yang langsung memakannya walau tahu rasanya panas.

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru Naruto dan Naruto chibi riang.

"Slurp~ slurph~ Ah~ Slurp~" itulah yang terdengar karna mereka semua sedang melahap ramen masing-masing.

"Slurp, senpai abis ini kemana lagi? slurp~" tanya Sasuke yang sedang melahap ramennya dengan ke-OOC-an tingkat tinggi.

"Sluuurph~ nanti aja mikirnyah! Slurrrp, kenyangin aja perut masing-masing dulu!" kata Naruto yang telah menghabiskan… 5 mangkuk?

Semuanya hanya angguk-angguk sambil menikmati ramen mereka. Bahkan, banyak diantara mereka yang tambah sampai 5 mangkuk lebih.

To Be Continued…

* * *

(1) Rokie 16 = Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Miru sama Aino ditambah, jadi bukan rokie 9.

Gomen kalau telat update. Keasyikan main Ninja Saga (Level 25 aja belagu)

Okelah… saya minta review ya!

REVIEW!

Kalau enggak…

Enggak di Update! #tendanged…

REVIEW PLEASE, SENPAI-TACHI DAN READERS-SAMA!

**By you know who?**

**Senju Miru05**


	6. Chap 6 : Misi! Ketemu & Kediaman Nara

ONYOO~! Ane telat update~ Padahal udah liburan pyo~ Haa~ Moga-moga kalian enggak membantai ane or menyumpah serapahkan ane ye! Ane ganti genre fic ini jadi Adventure/Parody ya! Abisnya lebih menonjol humornya –kata orang-

Bales Repiuuw~ ^_^

xx: Makasih pujiannya ^^

Miaw-chan Neko: Aku hanya mengabaikan… Shino. Aku bingung dia mau ngomong apa ehehe.

UzuNami Uta – Utada Misaki: Eh? Benarkah nambah lucu? Padahal genrenya Adventure n Friendship (_ _)Nih udah update, dan aku udah punya Uke, ohoho~

Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Makasih pujiannya^^ Nih udah update, RnR lagi~!

Cherry Orihara: Gak apa telat review, yang penting fic-ku tenar #PLAAAK. Makasih pujiannya~ dan makasih juga udah nge-fave =3 Kuusahain dah panjang satu huruf doang –PLAAAK-

Vessalius-Sama: Haha, sebenarnya ntuh adegan gak mau kutulis, tapi biar humor dikit lah –all: dikit apanya?- Mungkin efek dari taburan buah tomat diatas ramennya, jadi pas makan OOC -?- Nih udah update =3

Yume Shinkou: Seneng banget aku update? Apa saking serunya fic ini –Hoeek- pada menanti-nantikan kapan ni fic update ya? Nyehe~ RnR lagi ya!

Misyel: Hai juga. Miru itu salah satu OC gaje-ku ehehe~

darell: nih dah update ^^

Ruvina no Ookami Hime: Hee~ Saya baru nyadar ada typo TEPAT pada singkatan judul ==' Gomen, nih udh diperbaiki. Nyeh senpai, tpi saya lebih suka 'Inzuka' ga apa kan? –puppy eyes- Makasih semangatnya, ROH-senpai-gentayangan ^^ -geplaked-

Sekedar memberi tahu… apabila tokoh diberi akhiran chibi seperti: Naruto chibi, maka itu adalah Naruto kecil. Kalo misalnya disana ada Naruto gede, Naruto kecil sama Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tidak diberi akhiran chibi, karena hanya dia sendiri yang bernama Sasuke disana, ngerti? Kalau enggak, tanya lewat review ^^

* * *

-WGF!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh.

Genre : Adventure and Parody

Rate : K+

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Super Typo, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, Gaje, Edan, Bikin orang terkena 'Ngakakness Gilaness' -?-, dan Nista.

* * *

-WGF!-

"_Kalau ada yang bertamu dan kau akan membukakan pintunya, kenakan pakaianmu dulu baka!" _

"_HUAAAA? PACARNYA LEE?" _

"_Whops! Bukan muhrim lo!" _

"_ITADAKIMASU!" _

"_Slurp, senpai abis ini kemana lagi? slurp~"_

* * *

-WGF!-

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 6 : Misi! Ketemu & Kediaman Nara]

-WGF!-

* * *

Masih di kedai ramen Teuchi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lapar. Buktinya sampai sekarang belum selesai juga mereka makan ramen mereka masing-masing yang kita ketahui mereka nambah.

"Permisi," seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat dengan seorang pria berambut Dark-Ebony memasuki kedai tersembut. Mereka semua menengok kearah suara itu.

Beberapa chibi cowok tersedak melihat wanita berambut pucat. Dan beberapa chibi cewek blushing melihat pria disampingnya.

"Hai Naruto-sama," sapa pria berambut dark-ebony.

"Sai! Ayo makan bareng!" Sai chibi beringsut mendekati Naruto.

"Engh? Ada apa Sai kecil?" tanya Naruto.

"Katanya makan bareng?" kata Sai polos. Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Maksudku Sai yang itu," Naruto menunjuk pria dark-ebony –yang kita ketahui bernama Sai. Sai chibi beringsut kembali ketempat duduknya yang tadi.

"Naruto-sama, siapa mereka?" tanya wanita berambut pirang pucat.

"Mereka kan kita waktu kecil dulu."

"EH?" pekik wanita tersebut. Ia melihat para chibi satu-persatu. Tanpa diminta, ia langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, ini Sai, suamiku. Yoroshiku."

'Ino tetap sama gedenya.'

'NYEEEH? Aku pas gede nikah sama… SAI?'

'Hmm… Ino ya.'

'Whahahay~ si Ino-pig ternyata nikah sama si kulit pucat itu.'

"Stop membatin ria-nya, bocah-bocah," kata Sai melihat muka-muka para chibi. Para chibi berhenti membatin.

"Ino-senpai. Kalau Sai-senpai itu suaminya senpai, apa senpai udah punya anak?" tanya Shino untuk pertama kalinya berbicara.

"EH?" lagi-lagi wanita itu terpekik kaget. Di sertai rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

'Shino diam-diam menghanyutkan…" batin seluruh orang disana kecuali Sino tentu saja.

"Ehe, t-tidak usah dijawab ya? Ehehe," kata Ino salting. Semuanya hanya menjawad dengan 'Hn'. Sepertinya virus 'Hn' Sasuke telah menyebar.

"Makasih salam kenalnya Ino. Jadi kami tak usah repot-repot mencari kalian berdua," kata Naruto senang.

"Ya, sama-sama Naruto-sama."

"Nah, kami pamit dulu, mau pergi keliling lagi. Jaa matta, Sai dan Ino," pamit Naruto. Sai dan Ino membalas dengan melambaikan tangan mereka.

* * *

Diluar Ichiraku,

"Sekarang kemana senpai?" tanya Couji.

"Emm… Aku juga bingung. Ada yang punya usul?" tanya Naruto. Seluruh chibi langsung berpikir keras.

"Kerumah Nara aja, lama banget kalian mikirnya," kata Miru bosan menunggu otak mereka semua yang pra-pentium. Semua hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ayo jalan. Kalian itu shinobi. Bukan keong-Katsuyu yang jalannya lama," kata Miru yang berjalan duluan.

* * *

Otogakure, tempat judi nomer 2 terkenal,

"HATCHIM~!"

"Katsuyu! Bersin jangan sembarangan!"

* * *

Back to the story,

Miru masih memimpin jalan. Dibelakangnya ada Naruto, lalu Naruto-chibi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, dan seterusnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai TEPAT didepan kediaman Nara.

Tok tok! Cklek~

Keluar seorang bocah berambut hitam yang tengah memegang ikat rambut karet. Wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar dengan kedatangan banyaknya orang-orang didepannya.

'Siapa nih? Jangan-jangan mereka ninja buron kelas S?' batin sang bocah takut.

Tanpa aba-aba, sang bocah berteriak."KAA-SAN! ADA ORANG JAHAT!" ia langsung membanting pintu rumahnya kuat-kuat berharap para 'penjahat' tak ikut masuk.

"Hee?" semuanya sweatdropped mendengar kata-kata sang bocah.

'Et dah, buset. Masa' diriku yang tampan dengan rambut emo ini dibilang penjahat?'

'He? Dari mananya aku terlihat seperti penjahat?'

'=.=" heh.'

Cklek,

Pintu terbuka lagi oleh sosok wanita berambut pirang sepunggung dengan mata green-lime-nya.

"Ichimaru, mereka bukan penjahat."

"Lalu mereka siapa?"

"Tentu saja Hokage dan lainnya," sang bocah yang sedari tadi berada dibalik punggung wanita itu terbelalak kaget.

"MAK! SUMIMASEN ROKUDAIME-SAMA TO SENPAI-TACHI~!" seru bocah itu histeris sambil membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf. Sepertinya wanita itu berhasil mendidik anaknya dengan sangat baik.

"Tidak apa Ichi-chan. Setiap Jii-san kemari, kau kan selalu menganggapku penjahat," cengir Naruto memaklumi. Sepertinya anak ini mengalami penyakit hilang ingatan ketika telah terlelap yang author lupa nama penyakit tersebut.

"T-tapi tetap saja, Sumimaseiyo~!" para chibi bingung.

"Sumimaseiyo? Apa itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Hhe~ Itu ciptaanku yang artinya sama saja dengan 'Sumimasen' hhe~" jawab anak itu riang.

"Daripada kalian semua mendengar celotehan Ichimaru, lebih baik kalian masuk," kata wanita berambut pirang itu mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah bergaya Jepang-modern. Tatami-nya tidak tipis seperti gaya Jepang-kuno, tetapi tebal dan nyaman ketika diduduki.

"Ne, mau minum apa?" tawar bocah yang sedari tadi berceloteh riang.

"Tidak usah, bocah kecil," kata Sasuke datar.

"Hei, aku bukan bocah! Umurku sudah 7 tahun dan sudah masuk akademi!" serunya tak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Terserah apa katamu, bocah."

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan bo-"

"-hoaam~. Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, eh?" kata seorang pria berambut nanas hitam.

"Akhirnya tou-chan bangun!" seru bocah yang belum kita ketahui kelaminnya dengan jelas. Pasti kalian dari tadi bertanya-tanya, eh? Readers-sama?

"Hm? Ramai sekali. Siapa mereka?" tanya pria itu yang tengah menggendong pahlawan ciliknya.

"Kau tahu kan, Michi no jutsu?"

"Jadi ini ulahnya lagi?" tunjuk pria itu kearah Miru chibi.

"Hey, kau salah tunjuk, senpai," kata Miru chibi datar.

"Hoaam~ Maaf, maksudku yang itu," pria itu mengubah tempat arah ia menunjuk.

"Kau tahu kan kau harus apa?" kata Naruto.

"Hah, merepotkan. Namaku Shikamaru, Istri Temari, anak Ichimaru, cukup?" para chibi hanya mengangguk tanpa kehisterisan. Mereka telah memprediksi, kediaman Nara berarti rumah si pemalas Shikamaru. Dan wanita berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk mengikat rambutnya agar menjadi cepol empat disana adalah Temari, lebih tepatnya Saba- err Nara Temari.

"Karena telah selesai kuajurkan kalian pergi, hoaam~" Shikamaru sedari tadi tidak berhenti menguap.

"Hoaaam~ Dia benar," yang menguap bukan sang Nara dewasa, melainkan sang Nara berukuran chibi.

"Ya, terimakasih perkenalannya, Shikamaru, Jaa matta."

"Oyasumi," bukannya menjawab dengan 'Jaa' melainkan 'Oyasumi'. Sangat terbukti kemalasannya.

* * *

"Hee? Sudah sore?" Sakura kaget melihat langit yang sudah menjadi oranye.

"Kalian mau nginap di rumahku? Rumahku besar-"

"Kenapa punya rumah gede-gede?" potong Shino. Julukan 'diam-diam menghanyutkan' patut disandang olehnya.

"Karena, sejak aku menjabat menjadi hokage, si Toraburumeka ini selalu membuat masalah yang sama setiap enam bulan sekali."

"Seperti makan obat cacing saja," kata Sai innocent. Dia juga diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian mau tinggal dirumahku atau ngeloyor enggak jelas di tengah desa Konoha ini, eh?" tanya Naruto sudah capek meladeni pernyataan si 'Diam tapi menghanyutkan.'

"Ayo cepat, aku sudah mengantuk," kata Shikamaru.

"Ini masih sore, baka," tutur seluruh chibi tanpa terkecuali.

"Yang penting ngantuk, titik," kata Shikamaru. Tak mau memperpanjang perdebatan, mereka memilih berjalan menuju rumah sang Rokudaime-sama.

TBC

* * *

Chapter yang sangaaaat mengecewakan (_ _') hope you like it, Minna-sama to Senpai-tachi ^^

P/s= 'Hhe' sama 'Hehe' beda loh~ jdi jnganlah anda tertipu~

Ane mau promosi~ -JRENG~!-

Yang pertama, fic yuri ane XD RnR ya! Pliiis~

Yang kedua, De' KgJ! Masa De'KgJ yang udah nyampe chap 7 kalah sama WGF yang baru nyampe chap 6? Coba kita bandingkan…

De'KgJ = 7 Chap = 35 review

WGF = 6 Chap = 50 review

Ane jadi merasa gagal mengharumkan nama De' Konohagakuen Jinchuriky T^T

Mind to Review ne, Readers n Senpai?

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE?

WALAU GAK PUNYA AKUN!

YANG UDAH BACA WAJIB REVIEW!

REVIEW~!

By you know who?

Senju Miru05


	7. Chapter 7 : Nginep Time!

Saya come back! –lempar golok- Ohok, oh tidak~ aku berdarah~ Oh, oh, oh –lebay-

Maap minna-chan! Saya lagi stres berat, beneran loh! Enggak boong! Saya stres! Trus, saya juga (sok) sibuk. Sibuk bikin komik soalnya ^^'.Dan… hiks, Saya sedih karena target saya kurang –target apaan?- Target **REVIEW**. Biasanya tiap chapter ada 10 review. Sekarang Cuma 8. Aku merasa swedwih~ -lebay-

Okelah, balas repiuuuw~:

Vessalius-sama: Yang marahin Katsuyu tentu aja yang punya a.k.a Tsunade. Wuahaha, bisa aja tuh –ikut ditampol chara chibi- RnR lagi yo!

Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Ya, kuusahain deh panjang. Tergantung kemampuan tanganku -?-

Yume Shinkou: Waa~ ternyata saya ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya –nebar2 bunga kamelia- Yang jadi jodoh Shino? Ikutin aja terus nih fic, flow like the river, mamen –sok inggris-

ROH-senpai: Saya singkat nama senpai ya, hoho ;) Hoho, senpai kayaknya mesti balik baca chapter yang judul 'Caranya' Disanalah syarat2 yang harus mereka lakukan. Daftar nama anak? Ntar, masih lama diakhir cerita –PLAAK- Nah! Itu dia! Gak ada yang mau jadi Beta Reader ane T.T dan ane juga lagi gak butuh seorang beta –gampared- Saya mau berjuang pake jiwa dan raga sendiri –sok- 'From Janin until Jounin'? Jiahahaha XD itu second fic yang kubaca pas pertama kali nyasar ke FFn lo! Aku suka banget tuh! RnR lagi senpai T.T kalo ga kugorok! –PRAAAKKK-

Ichiyama-qalbi-neechan: Nih udah update ^^

Renmi3 Novanta: -ngiung ngiung- Jiahahaha XD Gak saya kira ternyata akal bulus saya ada yang kemakan XD –taboked- Nih udah update ^^

Amutia Rin'Phantomhive: No problemo nee. Asalkan nee mau baca, itu sudah membuat hatiku berbuku-buku -?- Oya, makasih udah diingetin nee, ntar kuperhatiin ^^ Fic nee bagus kok! Aku sukanya fic nee yang NaruHina itu-tuh! Sayangnya dihapus sih T.T

Hinata-Naruto-Lover Unlogin: hoho makanya minum M150 biar ga tepar -?- Nih dah update ^^

Sekedar memberi tahu… apabila tokoh diberi akhiran chibi seperti: Naruto chibi, maka itu adalah Naruto kecil. Kalo misalnya disana ada Naruto gede, Naruto kecil sama Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tidak diberi akhiran chibi, karena hanya dia sendiri yang bernama Sasuke disana, ngerti? Kalau enggak, tanya lewat review ^^

* * *

-WGF!-

We are go to the future, guys!

Summary : Naruto menemukan sebuah komik aneh dengan sampulnya bertuliskan namanya, 'NARUTO' Ketika Naru DKK sedang mengotak-atik komik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi aneh.

Genre : Adventure and Parody

Rate : K+

Warning : OOC, Canon –maybe-, Many typosest, OC, Time travel, Chara chibi dan chara shippuden, Gaje, Edan, dan Nista. Warning lainnya? Bisa kalian nilai sendiri.

* * *

-WGF!-

"_Namaku Yamanaka Ino, ini Sai, suamiku. Yoroshiku."_

"_KAA-SAN! ADA ORANG JAHAT!" _

"_Hah, merepotkan. Namaku Shikamaru, Istri Temari, anak Ichimaru, cukup?" _

"_Sudahlah, kalian mau tinggal dirumahku atau nge-gloyor enggak jelas di tengah desa Konoha ini, eh?"_

-WGF!-

* * *

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa OC © Senju Miru05

Senju Miru05™ Pressent

A Naruto Fanfiction

We are go to the future, guys!

[Chap 7 : Nginep Time!]

-WGF!-

* * *

"Jajarajaja… bum-bum, syalilalioeoeoeo~" terdengar nyanyian yang sangat merdu sejak mereka berjalan menuju kediaman sang rokudaime.

Mau tahu siapa yang bernyanyi? It's simple. Penyanyinya ada 4 orang, kalian tahu siapa saja? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu.

Yang bernyanyi adalah sang rokudaime-sama yang terhormat, sang Naruto chibi, Kiba dan Lee. Saking merdunya suara mereka, banyak orang-orang yang terserang tuli ketika melewati mereka sepanjang jalan.

"Oh~ Jajarajaaaa~ Moe-moe-moe, syolololololol- wadau!" nyanyian mereka terhenti oleh Jyuken dari Hyuga Neji dan Shanaroo dari Haruno Sakura. Sungguh kolaborasi yang pas untuk menghajar 4 orang ini.

"Bisakah. Kalian. Berhenti. Bernyanyi. Dan. Meneruskan. perjalanan?" tanya Sasuke datar tetapi penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

"Mending suara bagus," lanjut Shikamaru yang tak dapat meneruskan tidur berjalannya.

"Karena suara kalian, aku tak dapat mengunyah," Couji angkat suara.

"Alasan yang tak masuk akal, Couji," timpal Shino datar. Couji hanya cengengesan malu.

Hey, kita udah sampai," kata Sai. Yang lainnya yang tak sadar menengok kearah rumah besar.

"Ayo masuk cepet, aku mau mandi," kata Naruto mengingatkan para chibi.

"Ne, aku pamit pulang ya? Jaa ne!" pamit Miru dan 'POOFF!' seketika Miru diselimuti kabut putih dan ia menghilang. Mereka masuk kerumah Naruto, sang Rokudaime.

"TADAIMA!" seru Naruto lantang. Dan yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan lainnya adalah, anaknya lagi. Apakah di chaptr sebelumnya saya belum mengatakan namanya?

"Tou-chaan~! Nami udah mandi!" kata sang anak berlari kepelukan Naruto. Kita telah mengetahui nama sang anak adalah Nami. Lebih jelasnya, Hyuga Namimaru.

"Wah, Nami-chan udah harum ya? Enggak acem lagi!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar cadel.

"Iiih, Nami gak mau dipanggil chan! Telus, tou-chan jangan cadel! Ntar cadel benelan, telus Kaa-chan gak cinta lagi lo sama tou-chan!" seru Namimaru yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata-kata yang seharusnya belum dimengerti balita sepertinya. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan anaknya yang terlalu naif itu jadi salting sendiri.

"Kaa-chan mana?" tanya tou-chan –ehem maksud saya tanya Naruto kepada anaknya.

"Lagi di dapul, bikin Tempula kecukaan Nami!" jelas Namimaru sambil mempromosikan makanan favoritnya yang jarang dikonsumsi balita sepertinya.

"Yuk kita keruang makan, hup!" Naruto menggendong 'jagoan' ciliknya keruang makan sambil menunggu masakan istri tercinta. Padahal mereka 3 jam lalu sudah makan ramen Ichiraku berkali-kali.

Sesampai mereka semua diruang makan, mereka melihat Hinata sedang menaruh beberapa macam makanan, yaitu Tempura, Ramen dan Onigiri. Tak lupa dengan buah tomat yang ditaruh ditempat tersendiri, mengingat ada Uchiha pecinta tomat disini.

"Ah, Okaerinasai Naruto-kun. Maaf tak bisa menyambutmu didepan," ucap wanita tersebut.

"Hehe, tak apa kok," Naruto mendudukkan Namimaru didekat Naruto chibi. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

Apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Jawabannya adalah adegan romansa yang dilakukan Suami-Istri. Berciuman.

"Ah tidak~" semua chibi (-Shikamaru yang telah terlelap) memalingkan wajahnya dari adegan berkonten dewasa yang disuguhkan di hadapan mereka saat ini. Namimaru mengikuti apa yang senpai-senpainya lakukan.

Setelah Naruto melepas adegan yang tak patut dilihat anak dibawah umur –walaupun mereka telah melihat- ia hanya cengengesan tak berdosa. Hinata? Wajahnya seperti kebiasaanya dulu, Blushing berat atau disebut, flushing.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun, k-kenapa di-diha-hadapan anak-anak?" kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hehe, gomen Hina-chan~ _Enggak tahan_~" kata Naruto sedikit menggoda. –atau lebih?-

"_Sst-sst, Nami-chan_."

"_Jangan panggil aku Nami-chan!_"

"_Iya-ya, apa kau sering melihat tou-chan dan kaa-chanmu emm- bercipokan?"_

"_Cipok?"_

"_Ciuman."_

"_Celing kok."_

"_Ceh? Tidak mengajarkan anak dengan baik."_

"_Memangnya kenapa Nii?"_

"_Tak apa, eh? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Nii?"_

"_Balusan…"_

"Jika kalian tidak bisa berbisik, lebih baik tak usah," Naruto dan lainnya sedari tadi mendengar bisik-bisik antara Naruto chibi dan Namimaru yang tidak bisa dikatakan berbisik.

"Ehehehe."

"Cengengesan lagi kau dobe," sindir Sasuke datar.

"Diam kau teme," balas Naruto chibi tak kalah datar.

"S-sudah-sudah. Le-lebih baik kita semua makan," Hinata menengahi, masih gugup.

"Yuk makan yuk!" ajak Naruto. Ia duduk di dekat Hinata dan tentunya 'jagoan' ciliknya.

"ITADAKIMATSU!" seru mereka semua. Shikamaru pun telah bangun karena dibangunkan Couji.

Mari kita lihat apa saja yang mereka serbu, mangga (baca: monggo)

Naruto chibi: "YEHAAA! RAMEN! LUPH YOU BIBEH!" Ia mencomot ramen yang disediakan diatas meja.

Sasuke: Silent. Makan tomat dengan hidmatnya.

Sakura: "Hinata, mau Onigiri?" ia menawarkan Onigiri yang ada dekatnya.

Hinata chibi: "T-terimakasih, Sa-sakura-chan," ia menerima onigiri yang diambilkan Sakura.

Ino: "Aku juga mau, tolong ambilkan, jidat," ia meminta sekaligus meledek Sakura.

Tenten: taking with Neji.

Neji: Talking with Tenten.

Lee: "TEMPURAAA~! AKU MAUUU~!"

Nami: Makan tempura. Disuapi Hinata.

Naruto: "HEY KAU NARUTO BONCEL! JANGAN AMBIL SEMUA RAMENNYA!" mencoba menggapai ramen.

Hinata: Menyuapi Namimaru.

Sai: Makan onigiri sambil senyam-senyum ngeliatin Ino.

Shikamaru: Sleep again.

Couji: Mencuri makanan Shikamaru.

Miru: "HUWEE~ Aku mau ramennya~ Masa' dihabisin?" ia menangis bersama Naruto karena Naruto chibi mengambil semua ramen yang disediakan di meja. Ironis.

Aino: "Kak, tolong ambilkan tempuranya sebelum Lee mengambil semuanya," pinta Aino.

Kiba: "Nih," menyodorkan 4 ekor tempura ke Aino.

Shino: Memberi makan serangganya.

Sepertinya makan malam di kediaman Rokudaime-sama akan sangat ramai. Sangat malah.

* * *

Setelah makan malam,

"Fufufu, kenyangnya~ Makanan Hinata-senpai enak sekali!" puji Naruto-chibi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah buncit seperti wanita yang sedang hamil.

"Ahaha, terimakasih pujiannya, Naru-chan," Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Naruto-chibi.

"Iya, kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau menghabiskan seluruh ramennya," tutur Naruto ketus.

"Betuh tuh! Aku enggak kebagian walau hanya selembar!" Miru ikut berbicara.

"Hehe, Sumimaseiyo-"

"Sejak kapan Naluto-nii jadi ikut-ikutan kayak Icimalu-nii?" tanya Namimaru.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto chibi polos. Semuanya sweatdropped kecuali Namimaru yang menanggapinya dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, kami tidur di mana?" tanya Neji.

"Oh, kalian bisa pilih di mana saja. Kamar di sini banyak kok," jawab Naruto.

Sejurus kemudian mereka semua langsung mencari kamar yang sesuai dengan mereka tanpa terkecuali.

"Hey! Akukan belum memperbolehkan –ah sudahlah," Naruto tak jadi meneruskan perkataannya karena para chibi sudah pergi semua. Hinata hanya terkikik pelan.

"AKU MAU KAMAR INI!"

"Hey, kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Aku mau tidur di sini!"

"Tapi aku duluan yang menemukan kamar ini, jidat!"

"Hinata-chan, sekamar yuk~!"

"E-eh? A-apa N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Takkan kubiarkan, Naruto."

"Huih, rame cuy!"

"Di sini ajalah tidurnya."

"Emm, Nii-chan dan Nee-chan sekalian," Namimaru menengahi semua suara ribut yang timbukan oleh para chibi.

"Ya?"

"Lebih baik Tou-chan yang menentukan kalian cemua tidul di mana, karena yang kalian cemua pelebutkan dali tadi adalah kamalku," jelas Namimaru polos.

"Eh? Kamarmu?" pekik mereka semua.

"Iya! Lapi enggak? Kata Kaa-chan, walau kita macih kecil tapi halus tetap jaga kelapihan kamal sendili," jelas Namimaru.

'Hehe, anakku entar berani tidur sendiri ya?'

'Wih! Kecil-kecil punya kamar rapi bener! Aku aja yang ngerapiin kaa-chan.'

"Udah selesai ngebatinnya Nee-chan dan Nii-chan sekalian?" tanya bocah itu polos.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau kami sedang membatin?" tanya Shino.

"Dari Authol yang enggak cengaja ngebuang sklipsi celita WGF! Ini," jelas Namimaru polos. Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Kalian! Ngapain nyasar kekamar Namimaru?" terdengar suara yang berwibawa yang sudah mereka kenal.

"Ehehe, kami tersesat-," belum selesai Kiba meneruskan ucapannya, Sai sudah memotong.

"Di jalan yang bernama kekehidupan," kata Sai mengikuti semboyan Kakashi. Telinga Naruto chibi dan Sakura panas mendengar kalimat terlarang bagi mereka.

"KAU GAGAL MENJADI SEORANG SHINOBI!" ya jika mereka berteriak seperti itu kepada Kakashi, wajar. Tapi sekarang, mereka meneriaki Sai. Apakah kau tersinggung, Sai?

"Makanya jangan main lari aja… Akukan belum selesai ngomong," Naruto mencelos.

"Jadi mana kamar kami?" tanya Tenten.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" kata Naruto mengikuti gaya Dora the Explorell –bener kan tulisannya?-. Mereka semua sweatdropped. Bahkan Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur ikutan sweatdropped.

"Err- maksudku ayo," Naruto meralat apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Hokage nonton Dora? Childish sekali.

* * *

Ternyata, kamar kosong yang dikatakan Naruto berada di lantai atas. Makanya, sebelum bertindak, tanya dulu.

"Noh pilih ada 5 kamar kosong… kalau kurang di bawah ada 1 kamar kosong, konbawa, mau mandi dulu la yau~ Eh ma-maksudku mau mandi dulu! Ya mandi! Kalau mau mandi, di dalam kamar ada kamar mandi, babay~" Naruto langsung cabut. Lihatkan tadi dia salting? Ah, kalian tak dapat melihatnya karena kalian hanya membaca sebuah karangan ciptaan anak bangsa.

"Yo! Jadi, sepertinya kita harus membagi kamarnya sama rata atau yang kita kenal dengan ada yang tidur bareng," kata Naruto berbelit-belit.

"Langsung intinya saja," Shino bosan mendengar terbelit-belitnya Naruto ketika berbicara. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Jadi satu kamar isinya 3 orang, ngerti?" tanya Naruto. Tentu saja kawan-kawannya mengerti.

Yup, tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung mencari teammate tidur mereka.

Yap, sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan teman sekamar mereka. Mau tahu siapa saja yang sekamar? Ini dia.

Kamar 1: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji.

Kamar 5: Shikamaru, Couji, Shino.

Kamar 3: Lee, Kiba, Sai.

Kamar 2: Hinata, Miru, Sakura.

Kamar 4:Tenten, Ino, Aino.

Yup, anda sedang tidak mengalami rabun. Hanya pengetikan letak kamarnya saja yang saya acak.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan mereka setalah masuk kamar masing-masing.

Kamar 1.

Yo, tumben sekali Sasuke dan Naruto kompak? Mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Mana tusukannya dobe?" Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu bersama Naruto.

"Ini… Lubanginnya tepat di sini nih, teme," Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"Udah yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ih, iya! Tadi kan Neji ngomong sendiri kalau bakal nembus. Jadi kita bakal bisa ngeliat kok!" Naruto meyakinkan.

Akhirnya, Sasuke melubangi DINDING yang membatasi Kamar 1 dengan KAMAR MANDI di KAMAR 2. Sepertinya mereka semua berniat melakukan sesuatu.

"Yeha! Bisa!" Sasuke bersorak OOC. Ia mengintip melalui lubang yang ia lubangi tadi

"Siapa di dalam?" tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan mengintip.

"Eheheh! Hush-hush! Bagian Sakura di dalam kamar mandi! Entar Hinata bagianmu!" Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto yang mencoba untuk ikutan 'ngintip'.

"Bener ya? Jangan korup lo!" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Iya… Lagian enggak napsu kok sama _Hinata_…" kata Sasuke sambil mengecilkan kata _Hinata_. Pasti kalian tahu apa alasannya Sasuke mengecilkan suaranya di bagian itu.

Kamar 2.

"Oy Sakura! Cepetan, kebelet nih, argh!" Miru menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai Sakura.

"SABAR OY! AKU JUGA LAGI 'RITUAL'!" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Maaa~" tak tahan lagi, Miru kabur ke kamar teman-teman mereka yang lain. Dari pada keburu 'ngocor'?

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya berperan sebagai 'penonton' hanya bisa cekikikan keil.

Kamar 3.

BRAGGGKKKK!

"Etdah, buset. Ngapain kau ke sini?" tanya Kiba melihat seseorang dengan rambut coklat masuk kamar orang seenak pantat.

"Duh, kamar mandi kosong kan?" tanyanya. Lee, Kiba maupun Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Pinjem ya! Maaaa~" bocah itu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

BLAAM

Ketiga laki-laki yang berada di kamar 3 ini hanya bisa saling berpandangan karena ada makhluk berbeda kelamin yang masuk ke kamar mereka.

Kamar 4.

BRAGGGKKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting berasal dari luar kamar mereka.

"Siapa sih yang ribut-ribut?" Ino nampak kesal mendengar keributan sekilas tadi.

"Sudahlah Ino~ Kali juga itu darurat," kata Tenten yang dari tadi memperhatikan gitar milik Naruto yang ia pinjam tadi.

Ino yang emosinya surut kembali tidur. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang belum saya sebutkan?

Kamar 5.

Silent. Wah, ternyata satu kamar udah pada molor! Bahkan Couji yang biasanya sekarang lagi ngunyah juga molor. Memangnya perjalananya sebegitu melelahkankah?

* * *

"Sas, masa' jam segini udah molor sih?" Naruto mencoba untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hn… Kalau mau jalan-jalan sono sendiri…" Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang tergangu.

"Hhe, payah. Jam setengah sembilan udah wafat," Naruto akhirnya berjalan-jalan sendiri mengelilingi rumah Naruto yang sangatlah luas.

"Yo, Nar! Ngapain kau?" ketika Naruto keluar kamar, ada yang menyapanya.

"Oh, kau Kiba. Aku hanya ingin keliling rumah yang super luas ini," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Ikut ya! Aku juga tadi mau jalan-jalan ngajak Lee. Tapi dia udah tidur," jelas Kiba. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ayo!" Naruto jadi antusias untuk menelusuri rumah yang super luas ini. Mereka turun ke lantai bawah. Mereka berdua nampak berbincang-bincang. Lebih banyak nyengir. Para Fujoshi, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Hnggh~" indra pendengaran Naruto dan Kiba tajam. Mereka mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar.

"Kiba, tadi denger kan?" Naruto memastikan telinganya tidak rusak.

"I-iya, aku denger. Coba nguping, asal suaranya dari sana," Kiba menunjuk pintu yang dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

Sejurus kemudian, mereka langsung menempelkan telinga mereka ke daun pintu.

"Glek!" wajah mereka berdua langsung berefolusi menjadi pucat.

To be continued...

* * *

Yo! Sense of Homor-nya enggak kerasa ya di chap ini? Gomen ne~ Sudah saya katakan, saya sedang stress, tapi…

REVIEW PLEASE?

WALAU GAK PUNYA AKUN!

YANG UDAH BACA TOLONG REVIEWNYA!

REVIEW OYYY, HIKS~!

By you know who?

Senju Miru05


End file.
